


Patience Is A Virtue Of Man

by goopyie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Also I hate myself, I'm Sorry, Just Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is a crack fic i wrote to kill my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopyie/pseuds/goopyie
Summary: Barack Obama may have a wife, but what if he had a secret love partner that he visited occasionally? This is a fic just about when they meet up. Sorry.





	Patience Is A Virtue Of Man

John Cena whimpered as Obama aligned his magnum dong to John's entrance. "H-hurry.... I can't wait anymore." Obama grunted. "Patience is a virtue of man..." He pushed his length fully in. John moaned loudly and flung his head back onto the mattress, taking fist fulls of the sheets beneath him. "Oh.... what a lewd face you are making right now." Obama licked his lips before pulling out and ramming back into John's abused hole, giving him no time to prepare. John yelled out in pain, but soon became a moaning mess. "F-faster, Mr. president." His old title only managed to rile him up even more, picking his pace up until John couldn't form a word without melting into the embrace. Obama noticed John's cock twitch and quickly grabbed it while growling at the man under him. "Not yet. You'll be coming with me." John called out in pain but nodded none the less. Obama continued to pound his large member into John's hole, reaching his climax sooner than he thought. He moaned out, releasing John's cock so they could cum together. Obama filled John with his seed while John covered them both in his own. They bother panted before Obama took his length out and collapsed next to the bigger man. John planted a kiss on Obama's forehead as he cuddled closer, enveloping the smaller man with his whole body.


End file.
